May's Dream
by Natalia of The Dark
Summary: May has an odd dream about Drew. Slight ContestShipping.


**Hi, everyone! It's Drewfangirl, and this is my first story that I uploaded. I'm really grateful if you read it till the end, I really will be, and reviews make my day! **

**Oops, I'm getting carried away! :P Anyway, please read! I'm really talkative, you know...  
**

* * *

"**R**oselia, solarbeam!" Drew cried. Roselia absorbed a lot of energy, and the beam did a critical hit on May's Beautifly.

"NOO!! BEAUTIFLY!!" May cried. "Beautifly, can you stand up?"

Nothing happened. Beautifly couldn't stand up. "That's okay, Beautifly. You did great. Beautifly, return." May said, calling the butterfly back to its Pokeball. Drew was still standing there, a smirk on his face, with no comment on what was happening. May faced Drew; her face was all red, in an angry way.

"Fine Drew," May said, "Roselia and you win again…" May reluctantly handed over three spicy Poke blocks. _Man, I shouldn't have made those bets! _May thought. Drew left, with his Roselia beside him.

May was so angry, she turned redder, redder, redder, and even redder than before. She wanted to shout really, really loudly. Just then, Ash placed his hand on May's shoulder. "May, shouting is not going to get you anywhere. The more you shout the more bets Drew is going to trick you with." Ash said.

"Yeah, don't listen to what he says May. He's just a cheater." Max said, holding her sister's shorts.

May tried to calm down, but she just couldn't. "Darn…" she said to herself. "Let's go back to our camp ground." Brock said. May was holding her Skitty tightly. After their supper, Ash told May to calm down as she would go to sleep. As May was going to sleep, she just couldn't think about her losing to Drew. She finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" May said.

"GOOD MORNING!!" Max cried.

"Where's Ash and Brock?" May asked Max.

"Oh, they're just going around with their loved one…. I mean _girlfriends_ across town." Max replied.

May looked carefully around. She shrieked. "Th-this isn't our camp ground!" It was town. Max disappeared. "Max?!" she cried. Then there were noises, shouting, shrieking and screaming. May went out of the green tent, and went closer to the noise. Paul and Kenny were fighting over Dawn. I mean, they were actually, really pulling her. Dawn was annoyed. "This is so weird. Where are those boys? May, you shouldn't have gone traveling." May said to herself.

Then she found Drew, standing with his Roselia on a log, looking at the distance. "Drew!?" she called. Drew heard her, and did exactly what she wanted him to do. Stop Kenny and Paul from fighting. May blushed a little. "Hey May," Drew said, not like the way he used to do before. In fact, it sounded a bit friendly. "Drew…" May said, blushing, making her cheeks pink and rosy. Then May felt her stomach gurgling. "Hey. How bout' I treat you to a restaurant over there, May." Drew said giving her a pearly white rose.

_Wow. A treat and a white rose? This is the first time ever. I won't agree. _May thought. But Drew was looking at her so sweetly, that May just HAD to agree. _It probably won't be THAT bad…_May thought. And he did treat May to breakfast. May was eating and eating. So was Drew, but he ate a little. When May looked at Drew, she froze and turned red. Drew was giving her another rose. This time, it was blue. "Two in one day?!" she whispered. She took it anyway.

"May, you want to have a battle?" he asked. "NO way!" May cried. _I remember what Ash and Max said. He's just tricking me. Ha! He treated me and gave me two roses so that I would agree. Well I won't. I shouldn't listen to what he says, just like what Max said. When I'll loose, he'll tell me that I owe him poke blocks again. Well, I'm not falling for that anymore. _May thought.

"MAY!?" Drew cried. "Huh? No…" May whispered. "YES!!" she cried. May was so excited that she said no, and thought that Drew would back away. But did Drew here her say 'no'? Not really.

"Okay then, let's have our battle outside." Drew said. "Huh??" May wondered. "Let's have a two on two battle!" Drew said. "Okay!" May said. "As I heard before, ladies first." Drew said. May hates it when he says that.

"Go! Beautifly!" May cried.

"_Beautifly_!" it said.

"Go! Roselia!" Drew cried.

"_Rrrrosellia_!" it cried. As they battled, Beautifly lost as Roselia hit it with a Solarbeam.

"Grr…Beautifly, return! Go! Torchic!" May cried.

"_Torchic! Tor_!" it said, running around. Torchic finally used ember on Drew's Roselia. "No! Roselia!" Roselia tried to stand up, but it couldn't.

"Fine then, Roselia, return! Go! Flygon!" Drew said. "Torchic, use ember!" May cried. But it missed, because Flygon was flying way up high. Torchic tried to doge its attack, but Flygon was big and strong that Torchic didn't have enough time. "Torchic, return!" May said. She was angry. "It's okay May. You don't owe me anything." Drew said. May fainted with relief, but she was blushing, too, before she fainted.

As she opened her eyes a bit, she saw Drew looking at her. She opened her eyes. She was so freaked out! _I woke up in Drew's arms?! _May thought. Drew put her down. "Are you okay?" Drew asked. May blushed and blushed, and blushed. "Yeah…I'm fine." May finally said. "That's good." Drew laughed. "I have to go now." May said slowly. "Now? It's just morning, and those boys are still busy doing their stuff or whatever they're doing right now…but they said they'll pick you up." Drew said.

"Then what do we do?" May asked angrily. Drew got nothing. May spotted a wonderful beach. "I know! Let's go there!" May said. "Uh, sure." Drew said. At the beach, May and Drew were playing tag. _How strange. Why am I playing with Drew? I feel like something's missing here. Like Team Rocket!_ May thought. As May stopped running for Drew, She spotted something shiny in the sky. "What is it?" May asked. The shiny thing grew bigger, and then it looked like a figure of two people, and one Pokemon. It was Team Rocket. They landed on the beach. As the sand went poof, May was looking for Drew, but Drew was no where to be found. "Drew! Drew! Drew!" May called out, but no one answered.

* * *

"MAY!!" Max cried. May woke up. "You are noisy! How can we sleep in this tent when you're saying 'Drew! Drew! Drew!' all the time?" Max asked. "So it was just a dream, a peaceful dream." May said. "Tell me about it in the morning." Ash mumbled.

* * *


End file.
